Howl When You Are In Love
by zowater
Summary: Twin half wolf demon sisters meet up with Inuyasha's group and decide to start traveling with them. Of course as the journey comes along the two become close and in grave in the guest to search for the jewel shards. What will happen after that?
1. Chapter 1

Two twin girls stared down at the village at the bottom of a hill. Both girls had bright golden yellow eyes. Both had long hair, one had red and the other had blue. The two looked exactly alike besides that. "You sure you want to stop off here?" The red haired one asked.

"Yeah, we need to pick up a few more supplies anyways." The blue haired one smiled. "I'm just excited to sleep in a regular bed for once. It's been too long."

"I hate being in towns." The red haired one growled angrily. "All those annoying humans!"

"Calm down sis." The blue haired one placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "They aren't all that bad….. Mom wasn't."

"Mom was special." The red haired one sighed. "Come on, if we're going to go into town then we'd better go now."

"Come on." The blue haired one laughed and started walking down the hill. "We can get some good meat for dinner."

"That's enough to get me down there faster!" The red one started jogging. "COME ON!"

A group of travelers wandered into a small village. There was a girl with black hair wearing a strange outfit, a demon slayer woman with a large boomerang, a monk, a young fox demon, a small cat demon, and a silver haired man wearing a red kimono with small dog ears. "Kagome do you sense any shards?" The silver haired half demon, Inuyasha, asked the strangely dressed girl.

"No." Kagome said calmly.

"Then why are we stopping here?!" Inuyasha growled.

"We all need some rest." The monk, Miroku, chuckled. "We are normal, unlike you."

"Eh!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I shall go find us a room to stay tonight." Miroku smiled. He started to wander off and the others sighed.

"Miroku!" The demon slayer Sango growled, but Miroku was soon out of their sight. He smiled as he looked around the village, in search of a target… Either a place for him to 'exorcise' a demon and the group to stay at overnight, or a beautiful woman for him to talk to. Miroku paused as he noticed two women talking in front of an inn. They looked like they were twins, one had blue hair and the other had red. Both were beautiful. _Perfect!_ Miroku smirked to himself and moved forward.

Both women appeared to be about 17 and wore kimonos similar to men's kimonos. The red haired one wore a yellow top and green pants. The blue haired one wore a white top and purple pants. Miroku grinned and quickly moved forward. "Excuse me girls." He smiled. "Are you locals?"

"Sorry no." The blue haired one said calmly. "We are just passing through. Did you need direction?"

"I was just trying to find directions to an inn nearby." Miroku smiled, but can I ask you a question. He took the red one's hand.

"No!" She growled and pulled her hand away. "I have no wish to answer any of your questions."

"But…" Miroku turned towards the other girl. "How about you?!" He took one of her hands.

The blue hair one chuckled. "I'm sorry about her, but I probably can't answer it either."

"But." Miroku couldn't help himself and slowly inched his hand around to her butt. He rubbed, but froze as something strange happened. Usually he would feel the girl's butt under the fabric, but now he felt something move.

"WHY YOU!" The red haired one growled and the next thing Miroku knew, he was sent flying and there was pain in his whole face.

"Miroku!" Kagome's voice called out. Miroku looked up to see the rest of his group running towards them. He looked back towards the girls and noticed the red one growling at him while the blue haired one was staring shocked and face red.

"What did that idiot do this time?!" Sango growled.

"Are you friends with that perverted monk?!" The red haired girl growled, but froze as she noticed Inuyasha. "A mutt?"

Inuyasha growled. "What are stupid wolves doing here?!"

"Wolves?" Miroku blinked. "Inuyasha what are you talking about?"

The red haired one growled and brushed some hair out of her face, showing off her pointed demon ears. "Surprising running into another half demon, huh?"

"A dog one too." The blue haired one nodded, nose twitching as if sniffing. "This is kind of cool…" She moved forward. "My name is Kasumi, and this is Tsuki." She gestured to the red haired one. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Kagome; this is Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha. You already meet Miroku."

"Yeah." Tsuki growled. "He's the perv who tried to get a feel!"

"He only really touched my tail." Kasumi flushed and shifted. "You don't have to rip his arm off Tsuki."

Miroku jerked and moved closer to Kagome and the others. He had never touched a half demon woman before.

"I want to destroy that guy." Tsuki growled her teeth bared.

"Tsuki." Kasumi touched her sister's shoulder. "Don't start a fight… I would like to actually talk to another half demon for once."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then the girls. "Let's talk, okay."

"We know where an inn is and already have a room so we can talk in there." Kasumi nodded. "Come on." She smiled.

Miroku watched the two girls, shocked that they were half demons._ I wonder what will come of this. Half demons like Inuyasha… This is not something we expected to happen. But it is defiantly interesting. _Miroku followed the two half demons and his own group towards a small inn.


	2. Chapter 2

Kasumi sat down on the floor of her room and looked over the strange group. There was the half demon and the perverted monk sitting as far from her as possible in the room. Including them there was also the other woman with the boomerang and the strangely dressed woman with black hair. Then siting on the strangely dressed one's lap was a small fox demon.

"So you are twin half demons?" The strangely dressed one asked.

Kasumi nodded. "And your names were Sango, Kagome, and Shippo right?" She asked calmly.

The one with the boomerang nodded. "Yes. Kagome and I are normal humans. Shippo here is a full demon… and Miroku is human… Even if he doesn't fully act like it."

Tsuki chuckled. "Your friend Miroku is lucky I didn't tear him into pieces." She growled and looked over towards Miroku. He flinched and moved a little further away from her.

"…So you two are really… half demons…" Miroku asked, sounding nervous. "That's pretty rare…"

"What?! To run into half demons?! Or to run into _twin_ half demons?!" Tsuki growled defensively.

Miroku flinched again. "I think he meant to run into two half demons, when we are already traveling with a half demon."

"Inuyasha right?" Kasumi asked, looking towards the dog half demon.

"Yes…. The Mutt." Tsuki growled. "… He seems like an idiot."

Inuyasha growled and Kasumi sighed. "Please Tsuki… We don't need to be so rude to him… Even if he doesn't smell that great…" Kasumi covered her nose a little.

Inuyasha growled. "You stupid wolves don't smell that great either!"

"So they are wolf demons?" Miroku asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Yes." Kasumi nodded. "Our father…. He was a wolf demon… We never knew him… He left our mother before we were born."

"Don't go telling them our life story!" Tsuki growled.

"You guys are nice." Shippo smiled. "And you do smell better than Inuyasha."

Tsuki and Kasumi both smiled. "He's so cute!" Kasumi giggled.

"I want to keep him!" Tsuki nodded. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. "No one wants a stinky mutt like you."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Inuyasha jumped up angrily.

"Inuyasha… sit." Kagome sighed.

Kasumi and Tsuki watched in shock and awe. "That was amazing!" Tsuki smiled. "I want to try! SIT!" She frowned as Inuyasha got up and growled. "Why didn't it work?!"

"It only works if Kagome says it." Sango explained.

"That stinks." Tsuki sighed leaning back and folding her arms.

"So what are you two doing?" Kagome asked. "Are you just wandering around the land?"

"Pretty much." Kasumi nodded. "Looking for a place where we can live… and actually enjoy our home."

"What about your mother?" Miroku asked. He jerked as Tsuki glared at him darkly.

"….Tsuki it's okay." Kasumi sighed. "She died…. A few years ago from a disease she died… So we left our home village. There was nothing connecting us to that village anymore. So we choose to leave."

"You have no plan?" Kagome asked, sounding shocked.

"We are all each other have left… That's all we've ever needed." Kasumi smiled.

Tsuki chuckled. "She makes it sounds so cheesy…. But I guess it's true." Tsuki smiled at her sister. "We take care of each other."

"Always." Kasumi nodded.

Shippo looked over and smiled. "You guys are pretty amazing…. You're much nicer half demons than Inuyasha. OWE!" Shippo gasped as Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"HEY!" Tsuki growled and kicked Inuyasha. "Don't pick on kids! That just makes you a big bully!"

Inuyasha growled. "I don't have to listen to a word you say!" The two half demons clashed foreheads, both growling.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome sighed.

"Tsuki…" Kasumi blinked and looked over at Kagome. She smiled. "This is nice…"

"Yes… What do you say to traveling with us?" Sango asked suddenly.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha growled.

"I think that's a great idea!" Kagome smiled. "What do you think?!"

"Could you…. Could you give us some time to think it over?" Kasumi asked looking down.

"Sure." Sango nodded. She got up. "We'll head to our room then… We'll see you guys later then."

"Goodbye girls…" Miroku said a little nervously and he moved away.

Inuyasha grunted and left. Kagome followed him. "See you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Bye." Kasumi watched her leave and then sighed leaning back. "I guess we have to figure out what we want to do from now on then…"

"Let's have some dinner first, and then we can talk." Tsuki stretched.


	3. Chapter 3

Kasumi and Tsuki sat together. "So should we?" Kasumi asked, looking at her sister.

"I don't know." Tsuki looked down. "We've always traveled together, just the two of us…. What should make that change now?"

"We have always traveled alone, but maybe it would be better to go with them." Kasumi looked off.

"It would be interesting traveling with another half demon…" Tsuki paused and glanced off. "Even if he's a smelly mutt."

Kasumi smiled and chuckled. "Oh come on sis. He doesn't smell that bad. You know wolves and dogs aren't that different."

Tsuki crinkled her nose in disgust. "NO WAY!"

"Alright calm down." Kasumi laughed. She got up. "So what do you say?"

"I don't know…" Tsuki looked down at her feet. "One of them is a demon slayer…. But I guess I'm more worried about that perverted monk." She growled. "If he makes another move on you or me-."

"You'll tear off his arm." Kasumi smiled. "I think you've said that about a lot of guys."

Tsuki smirked. "It's true."

Kasumi laughed again. "I think it would be fun…" She looked towards the door. "To travel with some more people."

Tsuki watched her sister and thought back to their childhood.

_"Hi!" Kasumi smiled rushing towards the group of normal human children. "Look! I got a new ball for my birthday! Want to play?!" The other children looked at her and then rushed off, playing with another toy ball a distance away. "Anyone?" Kasumi asked holding up the ball. _

_ "I want to!" Tsuki grinned rushing up to her sister. "We can play pass back."_

_ Kasumi looked over towards the other children and then turned back smiling. "OKAY!" She put the ball on the ground and kicked it to Tsuki. _

Tsuki remembered how much Kasumi had always tried to spend time with the other human children in their village. Tsuki had always just been annoyed with them and left them alone. Sure she had tried a few times to hold out a friendly hand, but after a few rejections she gave up. Kasumi on the other hand had always tried her best to fit in, but no matter what she did the children always ignored her. Or a few times threw stuff at Kasumi. It was shortly after their mother's death that Kasumi had started hiding her tail to appear more human.

Kasumi had always hated being an outcast, but mostly because it meant no friends. "Of course." Tsuki grinned. "It will be a new adventure traveling with this strange little group."

Kasumi grinned. "Let's go tell them!" She hurried towards the door. "I can't wait!"

Tsuki grinned and followed. "Let's go see what that mutt is going to say." She smirked. "It will probably be a funny reaction."

"Try not to be too mean; he is a half demon like us."

"Yeah yeah… But he's a smelly mutt so don't expect me to be too nice." Tsuki followed her sister down to where Inuyasha was yelling at Kagome.

"WHY'D YOU INVITE THOSE MANGY WOLVES?!"

Tsuki growled, but paused as Kagome said, "sit!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground and Tsuki rushed forward.

"How did you do that?!"

Kagome blinked looking over. "The beads around his neck area charm. It only works with me."

"Oh…" Tsuki looked at Inuyasha. "And all you have to do is give him an order?"

"It only works when I say sit-." Inuyasha slammed into the ground again. "Oh! Sorry Inuyasha."

"Ka-go-me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Looks like it hurts." Kasumi looked at him. "But it looks like it comes in handy."

Sango laughed as she walked in with Miroku and Shippo. "Oh yes. It's come in handy many times."

"Don't support it!" Inuyasha growled at her.

"So have you girls made your decision?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Kasumi smiled.

"Starting to rethink it..." She glanced at Inuyasha. "But I do admit it would be entertaining." She smirked.

"So you're coming with us?" Shippo asked, jumping up onto Miroku's shoulder. "That's great!"

Kasumi smiled. "We're looking forward to it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kasumi and Tsuki walked behind the others silently. Inuyasha looked moody. "Welcome to the team." Shippo smiled and jumped up and down. "It will be great having you here!"

"Thanks." Kasumi smiled. "Glad that we were able to join you."

"It looks like one of you isn't happy." Tsuki chuckled. "What's wrong mutt?"

Inuyasha growled and spun around, glaring at her. "SHUT UP WOLF!"

"I take wolf as a complement!" Tsuki smirked. "Much better than being a little puppy mutt." She smirked. "Wolves are much better!"

Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha." Kagome said sternly.

Inuyasha flinched. Miroku laughed. "Inuyasha had better be careful or else Kagome is going to hurt him."

Kasumi laughed. "This is definitely fun to be traveling with you now."

Inuyasha growled at her. "HEY! Don't you dare growl at my sister!" Tsuki growled.

Kasumi sighed. "Alright you two." She shook her head. She started walking faster. "So where are we heading?"

"In search of any clues leading to the Shikon Jewel shards." Sango explained. "That or a clue to leading us towards Naraku."

"The demon you told us about?" Tsuki asked.

"Yeah." Miroku nodded. "It won't be long… You will most likely meet him soon enough. He has most of the jewel shards and is evil."

"He has done something to each of us…" Sango frowned. "That is why each of us have teamed up against him."

"All except Shippo." Kagome laughed. "He choose to join us before we knew about Naraku."

"But I still stay. They need me." Shippo smirked.

Kasumi laughed. She paused. "What's up?" Tsuki asked, but stopped as well as she sniffed the air. "Ogre demon!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Coming towards us."

"I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha drew out his sword. "I'll kill it and take the shard!"

"Yeah right puppy." Tsuki smirked. "I can beat it much easier than you!" She shot forward, not waiting for Inuyasha to say anything more.

"Tsuki." Kasumi sighed. She rushed after her sister.

"Wait!" Miroku yelled after them. He stopped as he noticed the Ogre demon running towards them. "WATCH OUT!" He yelled out.

"Kasumi! Left!" Tsuki yelled out.

"Got it!" Kasumi yelled as she headed towards the demon's left and Tsuki headed to the demon's right side. The two then proceeded to jump up and claw each side of the demon.

Miroku was going to help, but it looked like the girls were doing fine by themselves. Even without weapons the two were easily managing to two side the Ogre demon and keep it occupied. Inuyasha smirked and picked up his sword. "WIND SCAR!" He swung, but the demon dodged.

"Tsuki! Attack!" Kasumi yelled out. She dropped down to her hands and feet and shot forward, growling.

"GOT IT!" Tsuki jumped up and landed on the Ogre demon's head. She clawed at its head while Kasumi shot forward and slammed into the Ogre, knocking it off its balance.

"Wow! She's strong!" Shippo gasped. "They both are amazing!"

Kasumi looked over. "WHERE IS THE JEWEL SHARD?!"

"IN ITS FOREHEAD!" Kagome yelled out.

"Got it!" Tsuki sliced at the demon's head, tearing open a hole in the forehead, and gripping the shard in her claws.

"Awesome!" Shippo jumped up and down.

But the demon wasn't done. It struggled to its feet, knocking the girls off it. It let out an angry roar. It swiped its hands at them, but both dodged easily. Kasumi shot forward and knocked it to its back again. Tsuki growled and clawed at it again.

"MOVE!" Inuyasha yelled out. Tsuki frowned, but Kasumi grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled out, destroying the Ogre.

"HEY! I COULD HAVE BEATEN IT!" Tsuki growled.

"I bet!" Shippo rushed over and grinned. "You two are amazing!"

Kasumi smiled. "You are so cute!"

Tsuki smiled. "If we had weapons we could probably do a bit more damage, but our claws work out well enough."

Kasumi nodded. "The Ogre is a little big. Its skin was hard." She patted Shippo's head. "But I guess that is what Inuyasha is for."

"Hmm." Inuyasha growled, putting his sword away.

"I guess the mutt is good for something after all." Tsuki smirked.

"Are you two ever going to get along?" Miroku sighed, shaking his head.

"Probably not." Kasumi smiled. "Here." She took the shard from Tsuki and handed it to Kagome. "There you go."

"Thanks Kasumi. Thanks Tsuki." Kagome nodded.

"What are friends for?" Tsuki smiled.

Naraku watched from a distance as the two wolf half demons followed Inuyasha's group off. The one called Tsuki was still arguing with Inuyasha. The other one was laughing with Kagome. "Interesting… These girls are interesting…. Maybe I could use them to stop Inuyasha…" He smirked. "They may come in very handy."

"Naraku?" Kagura asked landing next to him. "You're going to let Inuyasha's group get away with the Jewel Shard?"

"For now yes." Naraku said thoughtfully. "Kagura… Leave me… I will collect the shard when I wish to… For now I want to watch these two girls… They may be the key to defeating Inuyasha."

Kagura looked over. "Didn't you try to same thing with the demon slayer?"

Naraku glared at her. Kagura gasped and feel to her knees as Naraku clutched her heart tightly. "I will not fail with these two… Because there are two, and they are both powerful half demons…. " Naraku released her heart. "Leave me."

Kagura frowned but flew off on her feather, glancing back towards Inuyasha's group. The two girls in question were laughing together. They didn't look powerful to Kagura.


	5. Chapter 5

Kasumi looked over as the group sleepily headed into a village. Kagome was half way asleep as she dragged her feet behind Inuyasha. He was the only one who actually looked like he was wide awake. Miroku and Sango walked side by side. Miroku was so tired he wasn't even grabbing Sango's butt, and Sango was holding Kirara in her arms with her eyes half way closed. Shippo hung over Kasumi's shoulder, snoring slightly.

The group had been walking for three days in search of Naraku or jewel shards. Usually that wouldn't have been an issue, but every night they tried to settle down for sleep they were pestered by some demon bees that persistently buzzed around them. Inuyasha couldn't destroy them with his sword without harming the others, same for Sango. The bee's poison kept Miroku from sucking them up. That left it up to Shippo's fox fire, and the half demon's claws. But that wasn't completely helpful. They tried and tried, but the bees wouldn't leave them alone.

But the bees didn't like the scent surrounding the village. Kasumi didn't like it either, but it was only a minor annoyance. Tsuki and Inuyasha seemed to notice it as well. Kirara whimpered in Sango's arms. "Looks like the villagers have placed some berry insect repellent around the village edge to keep the bees away." Sango sighed. "Finally, now we won't have to deal with those bugs as much."

Kasumi nodded. "Now we'll be able to get some actual rest." Kasumi stretched and pulled Shippo into her arms as he whimpered. "Sorry Shippo, I know the scent is hard to deal with."

"I thought it was insect repellent?" Kagome asked.

"It is." Sango explained. "But the scent can be mildly unpleasant for demons in general as well."

"You could say that again." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Visitors?" Kasumi looked over as an elderly man walked in front of them carrying a basket. "Welcome to our village."

"Is there an inn nearby?" Sango asked.

"Head down the main path; it's the large building on the left." The man pointed. He paused as he noticed Inuyasha and shifted slightly. He looked nervous.

"Don't worry about this guy." Tsuki smirked, patting Inuyasha's shoulder. "He's just a little puppy."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha swung at her.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome sighed, sending Inuyasha slamming into the ground. "Come on everyone."

Kasumi shook her head but followed Kagome towards the inn. The others just left Inuyasha. A young woman stood at the entrance to the inn. "Hi!" Kasumi waved.

"Oh. Are you here to stay the night?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Kagome nodded. "We'd like to get a decent night sleep avoiding the demon bees."

The woman frowned. "Yes those bees are trouble. Come on in." Kasumi looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha sulking as he walked up. She chuckled and walked into the inn as well. "Those bees aren't the hardest part though. The problem is their queen. She's made her hive near our village and her bees travel around and attack us. The only place we are safe is in the village where our priest has created a special potion to protect us. But it is causing problems." She sighed. "We can't even get to the fields where our food is growing."

"These pesky bees are that much of a problem?" Inuyasha asked arms folded over his chest. "You said their hive is near here?"

"Uh… Yes." The woman blinked.

"Miss, if you give us rooms and food for the night we will go slay the demon." Miroku took her hand. "I would also like to ask if you will bare my child."

The woman gasped and pulled her hand away as Sango hit Miroku on the head with her fist. "Ignore the monk's last request. We will slay the demon through."

"Really?" The woman asked eyes wide.

"It's what we do." Kasumi smiled. "But first we will need some rest."

"O-Of course!" The woman bowed. "Come with me, I will have a room set up right away!"

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

"So what can you tell us about the bees?" Sango asked the next morning. The village's priest had agreed to talk to them and explain what he knew. If they really could destroy the bee demons the gang would be rewarded.

"The queen set up her hive here almost a month ago. Since then the small bee demons have been causing lots of trouble. We can't even get to the fields without running into trouble. The worst of it is the fact that the larger bee demons will kidnap people and take the straight to the hive. We don't know what happens to them once they have been taken, but we figure the worst."

"Most likely." Sango nodded. "Do you have any idea on which direction the hive is?"

"We think it is towards the north." The priest frowned. "Do you really think you can destroy the hive?"

"Yes." Miroku nodded and got up. "Let's head out."

"Alright." Kasumi nodded. "Sango, you and Miroku should ride on Kirara till we get to the hive. The rest of us will run… or in Kagome's case ride Inuyasha's back."

"Sounds good." Kagome smiled.

"Be careful." The priest nodded. "Those demons are dangerous."

"Don't worry about us. We know how to take care of ourselves." Tsuki smirked, showing off her claws. "I'm going to exterminate those pests."

The priest flinched. "Come on." Kasumi smiled and they started running out of the village. The others followed her. Once they were out of the village Kasumi took a deep breath. She could breathe without the annoying scent attacking her nose.

"Much better." Tsuki laughed. "Now let's go exterminate those bees."

"We have to be careful." Sango gripped her boomerang, already in her demon slayer outfit. "The small ones are only an annoyance, but the bigger ones are dangerous."

"Their stingers especially." Miroku nodded. "I've never dealt with them before, but I've heard about how dangerous they can be."

"They're just bugs." Tsuki grumbled. "What's the big deal?"

"Are they poisonous?" Kasumi stopped and looked at her sister. If anything happens to her what will I do?

"They can be." Sango looked off. "The queen is always the most poisonous."

"Don't worry." Kagome smiled and pulled something out of her bag. It was cylinder and had a silver grey color to it.

"What's that?" Kasumi leaned in and sniffed at it. "Ak!" She pulled back covering her nose. "That smells horrible."

"Let's hope so." Kagome laughed. "It is insect replant. It should help against the bugs."

"Why didn't you use it the other night?" Shippo whined.

"Because I didn't want to waste it." Kagome frowned. She stopped as a slight buzzing was heard. "Come on, let's go!"

Kasumi nodded and ran alongside her sister. "Be careful Tsuki."

"You too." Tsuki smiled.

It took most of the day but they finally managed to find the hive. They had been lucky not to run into any bees so far. The whole gang hid and looked at the large demon hive. "So what's the plan?" Shippo whispered.

"Kasumi you and Tsuki head towards the back."

"What?" Tsuki glared. "Why us?"

"Because you're going to be in charge of fanning the smoke into the hive, unless you want to charge in and be forced to smell the smoke." Sango smiled.

Tsuki and Kasumi froze and covered their noses just thinking about the smoke screen. "Alright." Tsuki smirked and looked at Inuyasha. "Have fun mutt."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Let's spilt up then." Kasumi started to move towards the back of the hive.

"Be careful." Kagome whispered. Kasumi nodded and then moved into position.

"Here." Tsuki held out her hand. "Hand me the beads Sango said to use." Kasumi nodded and handed over a few. "She said to burn them and fan the smoke towards the hive."

"Right." Kasumi quickly set up a fire and Tsuki dropped the beads into the fire. Using leaves the twins began fanning the smoke towards the hive. It didn't take long before a loud buzzing sounded. Both girls tensed and watched as larger bee demons flew out of the hive.

"Yes." Tsuki smirked as the bees began to fly off. They would head towards the spot that Sango and Miroku were waiting. They would destroy them and then Inuyasha and Kagome would head into the hive and destroy the queen. A few bees suddenly turned and headed towards the twins.

"Move!" Kasumi pounced and pushed Tsuki out of the way of the bees.

"Run!" Tsuki jumped up and grabbed Kasumi's arm. The two ran away from the bees. "This is when I really wish we had weapons!"

"I know!" Kasumi looked over her shoulder as the bees followed. "This way!" She moved behind a tree and Tsuki moved behind another. The bees moved past.

"Let's get them!" Tsuki shot at one, clawing it down the back. Kasumi moved to do the same thing to the other one, but it turned at the wrong moment and avoided her claws. It buzzed and aimed its stinger, stabbing Kasumi in the arms.

"KASUMI!" Tsuki growled and head-butted the bee back. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Kasumi grumbled, pulling the stinger out of her arm. She flinched. "I don't think that one was poisonous." She rested her hand over the wound. The bee turned around and moved towards them again.

"Come on!" Tsuki grabbed her sister's arm and started running. "If that thing stings you again we might be in bigger trouble!" The bee was persistent as it chased the two girls. They were heading straight towards a cliff.

"Water!" Kasumi yelled. "Do you hear it?"

"Yeah. That only means one thing!" Tsuki gripped Kasumi's arm tightly. "JUMP!" Pulling Kasumi along with her Tsuki jumped off the cliff and plummeted towards the river flowing swiftly below them. The two hung onto each other tightly before soaring down and slamming into the water where they were swept away from the bee.

"Good job Inuyasha." Kagome complemented Inuyasha as he put his sword back in the sheath. She looked over at the crumbling bee hive. "And none of us got stung!"

"The plan worked out well." Miroku was retying the beads around his arm.

"We got all of the bees that came our way." Sango nodded.

"A few got away and headed towards Kasumi and Tsuki." Shippo looked off. "Where are they anyways?"

"They haven't come back." Kagome looked towards the path where the wolf twins should have been. "What is taking them so long?"

"Maybe the bees caused them trouble." Shippo looked off worriedly. "We should go look for them."

"Shippo is right. The two of them only have their claws as weapons, against the bees that might not be enough."

"Heh, those two are weak. I could defeat those two with only my claws."

"Inuyasha." Kagome frowned. "Sit." As Inuyasha slammed into the ground Kagome started walking. "Let's go find them." The others followed Kagome, leaving Inuyasha by himself.

"You jerks!" Inuyasha grumbled as he slowly got up.


	6. Chapter 6

Kasumi and Tsuki coughed as they pulled themselves out of the river and onto the bank. "Are those bees gone?" Tsuki leaned back, eyes closed.

"Yeah." Kasumi sighed. "We lost them… and the others."

"I'm fine leaving behind the mutt." Tsuki slowly got up. "But we should probably go find them. The others will probably worry, and I'm worried about them dealing with the mutt on their own."

Kasumi laughed and slowly got up as well. "Then we'd better go find them." Kasumi looked around. "I've lost track of where we are." She sniffed at the air. "I guess we'll just have to go keep a nose out for them."

"Yeah." Tsuki sighed. "Great now I've got to keep a nose out for that mutt!"

Kasumi shook her head. "I think you just like arguing for argument's sake."

Tsuki smiled, but didn't seem to be denying it. The two sisters got up and set off. It wasn't long before they found themselves completely lost with no clue on how to find the others. "What should we do?" Tsuki looked off. "I guess we can just head back towards the main village and relax there."

"Maybe…" Kasumi nodded. She looked off. "Okay let's go, but first we need to figure a way out of here."

"I'll climb the tree." Tsuki nodded. She started to climb up the nearest tree. Kasumi smiled and leaned up against another nearby tree. She closed her eyes to relax, but paused as she smelt something foul. "TSUKI!" She called out as she moved.

"What's up?!" Tsuki called down.

"I smell a foul demon!" Kasumi yelled out. "I'm going to head towards it, there is a human scent coming from that way as well!"

"I'll catch up!" Tsuki called down as well.

Kasumi nodded and dashed towards the demon's smell, using her hands to add to her speed. A large Ogre demon was chasing a young human girl with brown hair and an orange kimono. Kasumi jumped over the girl and slammed into the demon. It slid to a stop and growled swinging its fist down at her. Kasumi blocked it with her arms and tensed. It was strong, but Kasumi was strong too.

She growled and pushed it back and glanced over her shoulder slightly. The little girl had stopped running to stare at Kasumi in awe. "RUN!" Kasumi turned back to the Ogre demon. She wished she had a weapon, it would make it easier, but she had never needed one before. Her and Tsuki had always worked together double teaming their enemies.

Kasumi crouched slightly and shot at the Ogre, her claws at the ready. As it moved, she moved. She kept the demon away from the little girl and slashed at its skin. Every now and then she would cut deep enough to draw blood. But that didn't seem to be enough to slow the demon down. Kasumi frowned angrily and bite down on the Ogre's arm as it swung at her again.

"WATCH OUT MISS!" The little girl cried out. Kasumi frowned. The girl hadn't listened to her and run. But Kasumi was able to dodge the demon's other arm barely.

"KASUMI!" Suddenly the demon was knocked off its feet as Tsuki slammed into its chest. Kasumi moved back slightly and smiled at her twin.

"Thanks Tsuki."

Tsuki smirked and kicked the demon and then jumped back. The demon looked dead. "Is the kid okay?"

Kasumi looked over her shoulder at the little girl, who was staring at them in awe and shock. "She looks okay." Kasumi nodded. She walked up to the girl and rested a hand on the girl's head. "You okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you. You saved me."

"It's no problem." Kasumi crouched down to the girl's level. "I'm Kasumi and this is my twin sister Tsuki."

"I'm Rin!" She smiled happily. She giggled as Kasumi rubbed her head affectionately. "Are you two demons?"

Kasumi's smile faulted for a moment, but only for a moment. She smiled gently. "Not full demons. We are half demons."

"Half demons?" Rin stared at them in awe. "Wow!"

"RIN!" Kasumi stood up and tensed, but blinked as she noticed a small toad demon running towards them. Tsuki stopped the demon by slamming her foot down on his head.

"What's this little thing?" Tsuki looked down and frowned. The toad was struggling, but he had lost ahold of his weird staff.

"Master Jaken!" Rin called out.

"You know this thing?" Tsuki asked. She took her foot up off the toad's head.

Rin giggled. "Master Jaken you are really weak."

He moaned weakly, but didn't get up. Kasumi smiled. "So he's a friend of yours Rin?"

"Yeah. We travel together." Rin looked up. "We travel together with Ah Un and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kasumi blinked. "Who's tha-?" She froze as she smelt a new demon. It was a strong dog demon, a full dog demon, walking right towards them.

Kasumi and Tsuki both turned to the new comer and tensed, ready to fight. He walked into the light. He had long silver white hair flowing down his back and cold gold eyes. A blue crescent moon was printed on his forehead and had two magenta strips on each side of his face. He wore a mostly white kimono with armor covering his chest and a large fluffy tail was curled over his left shoulder. Two swords were hanging at his side. Kasumi could tell he was powerful just from looking and moved in front of Rin protectively.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out happily and ran towards him happily. Kasumi blinked; shocked that she seemed happy to see the full demon.

"Wolves." The dog demon said coldly.

"Where?!" Rin freaked out and looked around. She moved closer to the demon. "Lord Sesshomaru…" She whimpered.

Sesshomaru looked at Kasumi and Tsuki and drew out one of his swords. Kasumi tensed. "Tsuki be careful!"

"You too!" Tsuki clicked her claws and got ready.

"Miss Kasumi! Miss Tsuki watch out for the wolves!" Rin yelled out, looking around scared.

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and looked down at Rin and then slid his sword back into its sheath. "Rin, they are the wolves."

The little girl blinked and looked between them and Sesshomaru. She looked confused and Kasumi felt sorry for the girl. She decided it would be easier to help the girl understand and slid her tail out. Usually she kept her tail hidden, not wanting to draw attention to it. But she knew it would be easier for Rin to understand what Sesshomaru was talking about. "We are half wolf demons." Kasumi said slowly.

Rin looked at Kasumi with fear in her eyes. She slid behind Sesshomaru. The dog demon regarded Kasumi and Tsuki coldly. "Come on Tsuki." Kasumi said calmly, keeping eyes locked with Sesshomaru. "Let's go."

Tsuki growled slightly at Sesshomaru. "Alright."

Kasumi took a step back, but froze as she smelt more Ogre demons. "TSUKI!"

"GOT IT!" Tsuki spun and shot towards the Ogres.

Kasumi took one last look at Sesshomaru and then followed her sister. "STAY HERE RIN!" She yelled over her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

"There." Tsuki sighed as she brushed some hair out of her face. "You okay Kasumi?"

"I'm fine." Kasumi called. She was a little away from where Tsuki stood. Kasumi was cleaning off her claws on the grass away from the fallen Oger demon.

"Let's go find a river." Tsuki looked down at her own claws. "I don't want to smell like oger all day." She kicked her dead oger's head. "They stink."

"Alright." Kasumi chuckled. Tsuki lead the way, using her nose to search for fresh water. They found a small river running through the forest and cleaned their arms off. Tsuki then dunked her head under the water and pulled up, clearing out the oger demon scent.

"Ah! Much better." Tsuki shook her hair and smiled.

Kasumi chuckled but then looked off into the distance. "Do you think that Rin is safe?"

"As much as I don't like that dog he looked strong enough to protect her." Tsuki squeezed the water out of her hair.

"I guess." Kasumi nodded. "I wonder where the other dog is."

"You mean that mutt?" Tsuki grumbled. "I'd much rather not see or smell him ever again." Tsuki sniffed the air. "If it wasn't for Sango, Shippo and Kagome I wouldn't return."

Kasumi chuckled. "I know what you mean, so let's try focusing on finding those smells." Kasumi started walking.

"I guess we'll have a hit or miss direction now." Tsuki chuckled and jogged to catch up with Kasumi. "Let's run."

Kasumi looked at Tsuki and smirked before running forward. Tsuki quickly joined her and the two ran side by side matching strides.

It felt like forever, but was only a couple hours, before the twins caught a whiff of Kagome's scent. The two picked up their speed and hurried forward until they arrived at a small village.

"Looks like they are here." Tsuki sniffed the air. "The scent is still fresh."

"Let's check it out." Kasumi nodded and set off down the small hill leading to the village. Tsuki jogged up and then the two walked into the village. They looked around as they walked, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"We should check for an inn, that's most likely where they are." Tsuki shrugged and looked around. "That or they've already left."

"Let's hope not." Kasumi sighed. "That just means it's going to take us longer."

"I personally wouldn't mind that." Tsuki shrugged. "Just smelling that mutt annoys me, being in his presence is going to drive me crazy."

Kasumi laughed. "We don't have to stick with them. If you want we can leave and go traveling by ourselves again."

"No." Tsuki smiled. "I'm fine if we all stick together. I enjoy Kagome, Shippo, and Sango's company. I'll just ignore the mutt and the pervert."

Kasumi smiled. "Alright, but if you ever do want to leave feel free to tell me."

"I got it." Tsuki chuckled but paused. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Kasumi sniffed at the air, but all she could smell was the normal village mixed smells. She paused as she caught a small whiff. "Hang on."

"It's the smell of idioticness." Kasumi followed Tsuki around a corner where they found Miroku on the ground with a large slap mark on his face. Sango stood over him glaring down. "One of these days she's going to kill you idiot."

Miroku and Sango looked up. "Kasumi! Tsuki!" Sango smiled. "You're here!"

"Yeah." Tsuki smirked. "What's up?"

"Are the two of you okay? We've been searching for you." Miroku stood up. "What happened?"

"Those bugs chased up over a cliff into a river. We were swept far away, and now we are here." Kasumi shrugged. "We followed everyone's scent once we got lucky and found a trail. We were really lucky."

"That's great. Let's go find the others and let them know." Sango ignored Miroku. "We were hoping to find you soon. We did hear trouble with a demon in the fields near here. We're going to be while we try to destroy the demon. It's been destroying the fields at night and we are trying to stop it."

"Only at night?" Kasumi asked.

"That's what we've been told. We just got here this morning." Sango explained. "Inuyasha and Kagome are somewhere else in the village trying to find more info as well."

"Shippo is with them too?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah." Miroku nodded.

"Come on let's go find them." Sango started walking. The four started walking together until they arrived out in the middle of a field. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo stood there. Inuyasha held his sword in his hand and looked at the remains of a demon. "Oh you took care of it."

"It was a weakling." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You think everything around you is weak don't you?" Tsuki chuckled. "I'm pretty sure both my sister and I could take you down."

"TSUKI! KASUMI!" Kagome and Shippo called out together. The two started running.

"You're okay!" Kagome asked.

"We're perfectly fine." Kasumi chuckled. "I see you took care of the demon." She looked over.

"It was simple. The demon was trying to build a nest here. We took care of it." Kagome nodded. "I'm so glad to see the both of you again."

"I'm glad to be back as well." Kasumi chuckled. "Tsuki is too, even if she doesn't like Inuyasha."

"I don't like the mutt." Tsuki shrugged.

"Great their back." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome and Kasumi laughed. Inuyasha and Tsuki started arguing, which led to more arguing. Sango and Miroku laughed a little too.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a couple days while traveling and everything was going calmly and well. Kasumi looked at the strange packaged food that Kagome had brought for them. She sniffed at the food. It smelt good, but it still looked strange. "Go ahead and eat." Kagome laughed. "It's good."

"Kagome's ninja food it amazing." Inuyasha agreed devouring the rest of the food in front of him.

"Go ahead and dig in." Tsuki said eating her own food, nowhere near as horribly as Inuyasha.

"Okay… I trust you." Kasumi pulled out one of the strange flat flaky pieces and stuck it in her mouth. It actually tasted delicious. It was amazing. Kasumi started quickly eating the rest until the wrapping was completely gone. "Amazing."

"I thought you would like them." Kagome laughed. "Enjoy." She handed over another pack.

"Thank you Kagome!" Kasumi continued eating enjoying the salty flavor. She licked her lips happily.

Kagome suddenly stood up. "I sense jewel shards…. Two of them coming fast."

"Demon?!" Kasumi and Tsuki jumped up together tense and ready for a fight.

"A friend." Kagome sighed in relief.

"KAGOME!" Kasumi and Tsuki jumped as a whirlwind came up and stopped in front of Kagome. A male wolf demon stood there with he had dark black hair and wore brown fur. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"A wolf?" Kasumi asked.

He turned and looked at Kasumi and Tsuki. "Hey Kagome when did you start traveling with two half wolves?"

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Kasumi and this is my sister Tsuki." Kasumi held out her hand. "You're a friend of kagome's?"

"I am Kagome's future mate." He said proudly. "I'm Koga of the wolf demon tribe."

"You're an idiot." Tsuki smirked. "There's no way Kagome would ever agree to mate with you."

"What do you know half-breed?" Koga frowned.

"What did you call me?!" Tsuki growled. The two glared at each other.

"Heh seems like even wolves don't get along with each other." Inuyasha smirked.

"Shut up Mutt!" Koga and Tsuki yelled at the same time. They both paused and then looked away from each other.

"I guess you aren't too bad." Tsuki shrugged.

"Come on Tsuki, try to be nice." Kasumi sighed. She walked up next to her sister and held out her hand to Koga. "I'm Kasumi and this is my sister Tsuki, and yes we are wolf demons."

"It's rare to see two wolf half demons together." Koga looked at the two of them. "Are you your own pack?"

"We're twins." Tsuki looked over, a little more pleasantly than a minute ago. "And we are traveling with Kagome because she's cool."

Kagome blushed slightly at their complement. "Thanks Tsuki."

Koga looked between the two wolves and then smiled. "You know even though you're only a half demon you're both kind of cute."

Tsuki froze at that statement. "So you come here and declare you love Kagome and now you're flirting with Kasumi and me… Gezz!" She growled. "You annoy me."

Everyone laughed, except Inuyasha and Koga as Tsuki stormed away from Koga.

"Shut up!" Tsuki glared at Miroku. "I don't want to hear it from you!"

"Calm down Tsuki." Kasumi sighed. "You are actually the first wolf we've ever meet." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you now."

"What about your demon parent? They would have been a wolf." Koga blinked.

"Never met him." Tsuki shrugged. "Don't really care about it though. We had mom and we had each other." She smiled. "We didn't need a pack, and you don't seem to need a pack either."

Koga frowned. "My pack was killed. No wolf goes well alone… I'm going to get revenge and then I'll restart up my pack… If you want to join you can." He smirked. "I could use some female wolves… even if you are only half."

Tsuki growled. "You just know how to push a girl's buttons." She turned away. "You're almost as annoying as the mutt."

"KOGA!" Two voices yelled out before Koga could say anything. They all looked over as two more wolves came running up.

"Oh look more wolves!" Kasumi said happily. "We hit the jackpot."

"This is nothing." Koga said looking at his two followers. "There are still a couple wolf tribes that have many members, but none of them are that close."

"Wow!" One of the wolves gasped. "Two half wolf demons."

"You don't see that every day." The other blinked. "Koga have you invited them to join our pack?"

"We said no already." Tsuki shrugged. "We don't want to be following around your idiot leader."

"You will." Koga smirked. "You'll want to be with your own kind someday." He smiled. "See you later Kagome, bye girls." He waved and then dashed off in a whirl wind.

"AH! Koga!" The first wolf follower yelled. "Bye Kagome. Bye girls." He said running after Koga.

"Bye!" The other one followed.

"That was…" Kasumi blinked.

"Annoying." Tsuki finished.

"I was going to say odd." Tsuki shrugged. "That guy bugs me."

"I think you like him." Inuyasha smirked. "You two would make a great little wolf couple." He laughed.

Tsuki growled. "You better be careful or I'll shred you to pieces." Tsuki threatened.

"Go ahead and try!" Inuyasha taunted getting ready to fight.

"Inuyasha… Sit!" Kagome said angrily. He collapsed into the ground and Kagome started walking again. "Come on guys."

"Ka-go-me…" Inuaysha groaned as they all started walking past him.

Tsuki laughed as she walked.


	9. Chapter 9

Kasumi glanced over at Tsuki as they both tried to sleep. "Tsuki?"

"Can't sleep either?" Tsuki yawned. "As much as I want to I can't." She whispered. Everyone, except probably Inuyasha, was asleep not far from them. "I can't stop thinking about Koga and what he said." Kasumi sighed. "Maybe we should think about staying with our own kind."

Tsuki was silent. "I... I know what you mean. I've been thinking about the same thing."

"He was willing to accept us even though we are half..." Kasumi sighed. She looked back up at the sky. Ever since she was young she had hated the fact that she was a half demon. She didn't hate that she was a demon, just ye fact that she was half. It meant no one had ever liked her except her mom and sister.

"Should we join Koga's pack?" Tsuki whispered. "I don't know... As much as I hate Inuyasha and that perverted monk I really like traveling with Kagome."

"Me too..." Kasumi smiled lightly. "It's nice have friends who accept you."

"Kasumi... You know I've been thinking you should stop hiding what you are."

"I'm not ready for that..." Kasumi whispered. "I... I can't... Not yet..." She rolled over. "Goodnight Tsuki."

"... Night Kasumi."

It took Kasumi probably an hour or so to fall asleep. And she was sure she had only been asleep for a couple hours when she woke up to an unfamiliar scent. She sat up and looked around. She couldn't name the scent but it made her uncomfortable and it smelt really close. Everyone else was asleep, except inuyasha was missing.

"Inuyasha?" Kasumi sniffed at the air trying to pinpoint his scent but she couldn't. As she walked towards it she began to think more of graveyard soil. She moved closer and spotted a familiar head of silver. "Inuyasha?!"

As Kasumi walked up she froze seeing him talking to a woman. She was the one the scent came from. She also looked just like Kagome. Kasumi would have said they were twins off it wasn't for the age difference and the fact that this woman smelt like a corpse, well a little fresher. The woman looked at her, she looked like she was a little disappointed.

"Kasumi?" Inuyasha looked a little suprised to see her. "Go back to camp, this is none of you business."

"It's none of my business you are talking to a dead woman?" Kasumi frowned. "Does Kagome know about her?"

Inuyasha frowned. "This is none of your business." He looked back at the woman. "Kikyo-."

"So you are one of Inuyasha's companions." The woman, kikyo, seemed relaxed as she talked.

"Yes... And who are you?"

"I am a priestess."

Kasumi interrupted her. "You are a dead woman." Kasumi growled. "I can smell the graveyard soil all over you."

"A demon then... No a half demon." Kasumi flinched, she didn't like how the woman seemed to look down on her and then as she looked back at Inuyasha seemed to be relaxed and there was something else there that Kasumi couldn't figure out. "Are you tempted by a new half demon companion?"

"No!" Inuyasha grumbled. "I don't care about her or her twin."

Kasumi flinched. Sure she didn't like him but he could at least be a little kinder to his companions. "Just because we are both half demons doesn't mean anything... Besides Inuyasha likes-."

"You aren't needed here." Kikyo said calmly. "Inuyasha Naraku is planning something."

"What kind of guy are you? Sneaking off in the night to meet this corpse?" Kasumi frowned.

"Kasumi!" Inuyasha wasn't able to talk before Kagome and the others came through the bushes. Kasumi noticed a look of satisfaction on Kikyo's face as she saw Kagome. Kagome seemed to recognize Kikyo as well.

"Who's this?" Tsuki growled seeing Kikyo. "A dead woman?"

"A friend of Inuyasha's apparently." Kasumi walked over towards Kagome. "Sorry Kagome." She sighed. "Inuyasha is an idiot."

"What kind of smart person would choose a walking corpse over a living breathing person." Tsuki nodded and glanced at Inuyasha. "Complete idiot."

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled.

"That is Lady Kikyo." Miroku said calmly. "Inuyasha and her have a past..."

"Be careful Inuyasha..." Kikyo glanced once more at them and then walked off.

Inuyasha stared after her. "What are you all doing here?" He turned around looking angry a moment later.

"I woke up and both you and Kasumi were missing so I was worried about my sister." Tsuki shrugged. "Didn't care what happened to you but we went to find Kasumi."

"We thought maybe a demon had attacked you two or something." Sango nodded.

"I-."

"Let's go back to the campsite." Kagome interrupted.

"Hey!" Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome!"

"Sit." Kagome didn't look at him as he face planted into the ground and started walking back.

"Wow Kagome is upset..." Tsuki blinked. "She doesn't look it, but she is."

"This is normal when it comes to Lady Kikyo." Miroku nodded.

"What exactly happened between the three?" Kasumi asked. Inuyasha had gotten up and run after Kagome yelling at her, which resulted in another sit.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha were in love fifty years ago." Sango sighed. "She pinned Inuyasha to a tree with an arrow for fifty years and she was killed by Naraku. She was brought back to life by a witch."

"And Inuyasha still follows after her." Miroku nodded. "Poor Lady Kagome..."

"And she still puts up with him?" Tsuki shook her head. "Wow I'm impressed by her."

"And less impressed with Inuyasha." Kasumi nodded.

"Come on." Sango started walking. "If things continue like this Kagome may want to return to her world."

"Does this happen a lot?" Kasumi asked.

"More often than we wish." Shippo yawned.

"Kagome is amazing." Kasumi smiled. "Now why don't we all go back to sleep." Kasumi stretched and started walking back to camp. "We can just ignore the idiot mutt."  
Tuski and Shippo laughed together.


	10. Chapter 10

Kasumi yawned as the group started walking again. She was beginning to think Inuyasha didn't know the meaning of a good night's sleep. Of course everyone looked sleepy as well. Kagome was the only one who looked awake as she stared off into the distance.

"Kagome?" Tsuki yawned. "What's up?"

"A jewel shard." Everyone stopped. "It's moving around a lot but I definitely sense one."

"Where?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"That way!" She pointed. "It's a new shard and moving fast."

"So it's not Koga?" Tsuki asked.

"No it's not moving as fast." Kagome looked around. "I can't tell what it is."

"Let's go!" Inuyasha grinned and started running. Everyone followed, trying to keep up.

"It's somewhere in there!" Kagome pointed towards a forest area. "Somewhere in there."

"Let's go." Inuyasha reported. "Follow me."

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome frowned. "We need to come up with a plan, we have no idea what we are dealing with."

"Who cares!" Inuyasha started walking in. Everyone sighed and followed him.

"Kagome you'll have to direct us." Sango glanced over. "You're the only one who can see the shards."

"It's coming towards us." Kagome tensed. "From the front." They all waited but after a minute nothing was there. Inuyasha just stood there holding his sword ready to fight but there was nothing there. "Kagome?"

"It should be here? Why can't I see it? It should be right in front of us."

"Hang on…. You said…" Kasumi froze. "MOVE NOW!" Everyone blinked but before they could question her a large tail shot out of the ground right behind Kagome and hovered over her. The only ones who had moved were Kasumi and Tsuki. Both had jumped up into a tree.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled but didn't move as the rest of the demon climbed out of the ground. It was a giant scorpion demon with two extra large pincers and two tails. The first tail still hovered over her and one set of pincers stood behind her.

"Shards!" A large gravely voice demanded. "GIVE THEM TO ME!"

Kagome shook as the scorpions tail moved closer to her neck. "Hang on Kagome!" Kasumi yelled out angrily. "YO! SCORPO!" She growled. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Shards!" It ordered.

"Man I hate these guys!" Tsuki yelled out. "Kasumi?"

"Not with Kagome there!" Kasumi yelled back.

The scorpion demon laughed. "I'll take the shards." His pincer moved closer to Kagome's neck, where the shards hung.

"HEY!" Miroku yelled. "Kagome hold on!" He suddenly removed the beads from around his arm and held up his hand creating a giant succing tunnel. The scorpion had to dig into pincers and both tails into the ground but Kagome went flying, straight towards Miroku. At the last second he closed the tunnel and caught Kagome.

"NOW!" Kasumi yelled.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Inuyasha yelled, destroying the demon.

"Thank you…" Kagome gasped.

Miroku laughed. "That wasn't too bad."

Kasumi landed next to the remains of the demon. "Hey Kagome, where is the shard?"

"Next to Inuyasha's foot." She called out as Miroku let her down. "Right the-." She froze as she was pointing. "INUYASHA!"

Standing in a tree near them was a woman with long black hair. She looked normal but there was a white feather in her hair. "I'll be taking that." She threw the feather and it grew. She was on it and she flew down and scooped up the shard. She landed back in the tree. "Thank you!"  
"KAGURA!" Inuyasha growled and swung his sword. The woman Kagura dodged his attack.

"HEY!" Kasumi jumped behind her and using her claws tore through the feather before she could fly any further. She avoided it barely.

"You annoying… What are you?" She frowned.

"I'm a friend of theirs."

"Truly?" A voice laughed darkly. "So you've got two new companions, Inuyasha? And both of them are just like you, half demons." They all turned to see a man watching them. He laughed darkly.

"Naraku." Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango growled all together.


	11. Chapter 11

Kasumi tensed as the man looked at her and Tsuki. She felt a chill run down her back and took a small step back. He smirked.

"So your Naraku?" Tsuki smirked. "You don't seem so tough."

"Be careful Tsuki." Sango warned, she was holding her own weapon and eyeing Naraku with pure hatred.

"I can take him on!" Tsuki shot at Naraku.

"Tsuki!" Kasumi gasped but sighed she knew she couldn't stop her sister when she got into it. She took a deep breath and then shot after her sister. She followed Tsuki fainting to the left while Tsuki took the straight path and clawed straight at Naraku's face. He didn't move and Tsuki's claws went straight through his neck, tearing his head off. His body collapsed to the ground.

"That was easy!" Tsuki yelled over at Inuyasha. "You're a fool."

Kasumi sighed but she had to agree and looked over at the others. "Are you sure this guy was really your big opponent?"

"WATCH OUT!" Kagome yelled, knocking an arrow.

"Huh?" Tsuki gasped suddenly as vine like appendages shot up out of the discarded body and wrapped around her. Kagome's arrow went flying tearing through the vines. Tsuki quickly jumped away, landing near Kasumi. "You okay sis?"

"I'm fine." Kasumi glared at Naraku. "He's a lot more dangerous than he looks. Tsuki don't go charging in recklessly again."

"I know… You know we really need weapons." She whispered. "More than our claws." The two quickly jumped away as one of Naraku's vines shot at them. Tsuki and Kasumi both cut through the vines with easy as they moved closer to Kagome, who was firing arrow after arrow at Naraku. Inuyasha had moved closer and was trying to cut Naraku into pieces.

"You are fools girls for working with Inuyasha, you would do better to join with me." Naraku laughed at them. "You would do well to realize who is stronger. You can join me now are you will be protected and guided. Your life will be well off." He smirked straight at Kasumi.

She growled. "I'd rather eat mud!"

"I'd rather kiss Inuyasha." Tsuki smirked. "And I have no love for the mutt!"

"Shut up! Wind Scar" Inuyasha growled and swiped at Naraku, sending a large blast. His attack left nothing but dust.

"It is too bad, you will come to regret that." Naraku's voice laughed in the air and then a cloud of smoke dispersed.

"I don't like him." Tsuki said at the same time as Kasumi said, "So that's Naraku."

"You two okay?" Sango asked.

"He got away again." Miroku grumbled. "Inuyasha we need to actually beat him one of these days." He squeezed his wind tunnel hand. "We have to find him."

"Kasumi, Tsuki are you sure about this?" Kagome asked and looked between the two twin half demons. "Naraku has a personal problem with each of us. He would have had no problem leaving you two alone in the long run, now though-."

"We're fine." Tsuki shrugged. "I don't like that guy, he gave me chills." She folded her arms. "I'm happy to help you guys take him down. And there's no changing what has already happened."

"We're with you." Kasumi nodded and sniffed the air. "And he's gone completely. So now what?"

"We keep traveling." Inuyasha growled and shoved his sword in his sheath. "Come on." He started walking again, grumbling under his breath.

"So that was Naraku?" Kasumi moved in closer to Kagome. "He really is dangerous."

"Yeah… You could still leave if you want." Kagome whispered.

"No." Kasumi smiled. "We'll stay. Thanks for letting us stay…. We're going to help." She watched as Tsuki pushed Miroku away from her, ahead of them. "We're with you no matter what comes. Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves."

Kagome smiled. "You're welcome to stick with us as long as you want."

"Thanks…. Tsuki I don't care what he said or did don't kill him!" Kasumi sighed. "I hope you guys don't mind us staying?" She smiled. "We are not exactly a perfect match in all."

"Yeah." Kagome chuckled. "We all are. Come on we're falling behind."

"Yeah." Kasumi smiled. She looked at the group and sped up a little.


	12. Chapter 12

Kasumi yawned and rolled over. A hand flopped over and nailed her in the face. Kasumi groaned and opened her eyes. Shippo's hand had slapped her in the face. Kasumi sat up and rubbed her face.

"Morning." Kagome called over from where she was preparing breakfast. "How are you?"

"Tired." Kasumi yawned. She walked over and plopped down next to Kagome. "Remind me next time not to let Shippo sleep next to me anymore. He's a wiggler."

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah, he's woken me up like that before."

"Good morning." Sango said walking back. She was carrying a handful of fruits. Kirara was sitting on her shoulder and mewed out at them.

"Morning." Kasumi glanced over at the last couple who were sleeping, Shippo and Miroku. "Where's Tsuki and Inuyasha?"

"Tsuki went to scout ahead and Inuyasha followed her, complaining about not trusting her to actually succeed." Kagome chuckled. "They should be back soon."

"I see." Kasumi stretched her arms above her head. "We might as well start eating before Inuyasha gets back and devours everything."

"Sounds like a good idea." Sango sat down. "Hey Miroku!" She yelled over at the sleeping monk. "Get up!"

Miroku rolled over, not waking. "I've got him." Kasumi stood up and walked over to Miroku. "Hey." She reached down to shove at his shoulder. "Mir-." She squealed as his hand ran up her backside.

"HEY!" Sango jumped up and slapped Miroku.

"Come on." Miroku said, rubbing his face, a minute later as they sat eating. "I was half asleep."

"That doesn't change anything." Sango muttered.

Kasumi tried to smile but she kept glancing off towards the path ahead of them. WHere is Tsuki…. I'm worried about her. "I… I think I'm going to go ahead and find Tsuki and Inuyasha… Maybe the two got into a fight…"

"I'll come with you." Shippo jumped onto her back. He had woken up when Sango had slapped Miroku.

"If you wait a moment we'll all go." Sango said gathering up some of the stuff that was laying around from their small camp out. "It might be best not to split up."

"You're right…" Kasumi glanced towards their path and shifted nervously. It only took a few minutes but they were walking. "How long ago did they leave?"

"Probably about half an hour or so." Kagome said. "But I'm sure they're fine." She rested a hand on Kasumi's shoulder.

"I'm sure you're right…" Kasumi glanced at Kagome and then kept walking forward. After a few minutes she stopped walking. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?" Miroku asked, sniffing the air. "I don't smell anything."

"Shippo?" Kasumi glanced at the small demon on her shoulder and noticed him hanging over her shoulder looking sick. "Shippo!"

"What's wrong?" Kagome looked over.

"Something's wrong with Kirara as well." Sango called over.

Kasumi took a few steps forward and then swayed slightly. "Something's… wrong…" Kasumi collapsed to her knees.

"KASUMI!" Kagome rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

Kasumi tried to answer, but she could only let out a whimper.

"Kagome." Sango walked over and set Kirara down next to Shippo and Kasumi. "I'm going to run ahead a little and see if I can find Inuyasha and Tsuki. I don't think they're okay. Stay here." With that she rushed away.

"Kasumi?" Kagome crouched down next to the half demon. "Don't worry, you'll be okay…"

Kasumi shivered but froze as her ear picked up a soft sound. She tried to croak out a warning but she couldn't. So instead she tried to show her fear in her eyes. Kagome looked down at her confused. "...K….D…." Kasumi could only croak out the two sounds.

"Kasumi?" Kagome froze and grabbed her bow and arrow and spun.

Thank goodness… Kasumi shivered and then she saw it. A large bulk moving through the ground. She wouldn't have seen it unless she was curled up on the ground.

But Kagome didn't seem to see it. Luckily Miroku did. He spun his staff and slammed it into the ground. A moment later a demon came out of a nearby hole. It hissed. The demon kind of looked like a large snake only it had bulbs growing on it's back. A faint gas leaked from the bulbs as it hissed and rose up.

"What is that thing?" Kagome gasped.

"A demon eater." Miroku frowned. "It leaks out a gas mixture that makes demons sick allowing it to eat demons."

TSUKI! Kasumi shivered. No…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out.

"Give me the demons and I will let you live humans." The demon hissed.

"No way!" Kagome pointed her arrow at the demon. "Did you eat two half demons?"

"Half demons?" The demon hissed. "Those are pathetic little snacks. I always go for the full demons first.. Though I will go back for those half demons shortly." It's tongue hissed out.

Kagome fired her arrow straight at the demon. It jerked away but before it could get far a large boomerang went flying out and slammed into the demon, cutting it in half. "Not going to happen." Sango yelled.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled.

"No…" The demon hissed wriggling around on the ground. "No!"

"And enough." Miroku walked over and hit the demon in the head with his staff. It let out one more hiss before fading into dust.

"I found Tsuki and Inuyasha." Sango called over, removing the mask she had been wearing. "They're both okay.

"Thank goodness." Kagome sighed.

Good… Kasumi sighed and closer her eyes, falling into blissful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later the whole group of them arrived in a village that Kagome and the rest knew very well. "Ye be back." An older woman came walking towards them. Strangely she wore an eyepatch. "Oh who be these young women traveling with ye?"

"Hey Kaede." Kagome smiled. "These are some of our new friends- Kasumi and Tsuki. This is Kaede, she's a friend of ours who is the priestess of this village."

"She's an old hag." Inuyasha humped.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome sighed, causing Inuyasha to collapse. Since he was still recovering he didn't get up right away. "I'm going home for a little bit, I'll be back in a few days."

"Home?" Kasumi asked.

"Kagome comes from another world." Miroku nodded. "She often leaves to go back to her home."

"Her family lives there and she has these challenges called tests there."

"Those don't sound very fun." Kasumi frowned.

"Sounds like something you just need to get your claws into to beat." Tsuki smiled, though it faltered slightly as she swayed. Kasumi caught her sister.

"Tests are not something you fight." Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I'll be back in a few days, you guys get some rest while I'm gone." She started walking off.

"I never realized Kagome was from another world." Kasumi whispered.

"We should have guessed after seeing her clothes." Tsuki struggled. "Let's go find some place to rest."

A few hours later Kasumi and Tsuki were settled down together under a tree. Tsuki had seemed to fall asleep but Kasumi was having difficulty. She kept thinking about her own mother. She glanced up at the sky and sighed.

"How are you feeling Kasumi?" Sango asked walking over. She sat herself down near them and smiled. "Tsuki seems to be sleeping it off."

"Mostly." Tsuki muttered.

Kasumi smiled. "I was just thinking about how Kagome's world is."

"It's dangerous and crazy." Inuyasha said walking over, his arms in his sleeves as he settled down. "I've been there before. Kagome tries to tell me that it's not that dangerous but it seem dangerous. It's also full of a lot of smells."

"And she chooses to live there instead of here?" Tsuki opened her eyes. "Is she crazy?"

"Well she does have her family lives there." Miroku pointed out as he joined them. "You can't blame her for wanting to go be with them."

"I guess…" Kasumi whispered.

Sango reached out and touched Kasumi's shoulder. "You are welcome to leave and go home at any time if you want."

"No thanks." Tsuki muttered. "There's nothing for us there."

Everyone stared at them in confusion. Kasumi sighed. "We haven't been back home in almost ten years. Our mother died when we were eight and we were chased out by the villagers."

"They didn't like us half demons."

"They put up with us when mom was alive." Kasumi smiled as she thought of their mother. "She was really amazing. Despite everything she loved us and kept us close to her. She would have protected us forever if she hadn't gotten sick."

"What about your father?" Miroku asked, his fingers touching his hand with the wind tunnel. "Did he not want to take care of you?"

"No idea." Tsuki shrugged. "He didn't care about us or our mom."

"So your dad was the demon." Sango said.

"Yeah. Never met the guy. Mom didn't talk about him either." Kasumi sighed. "He probably didn't care about us and probably doesn't even remember that he has two kids out in the world. He's never been a part of our lives."

"And we don't care." Tsuki shook her head. "We were fine with mom and we're fine with each other. That's all we've ever needed."

"Yeah…" Kasumi said. Though she knew she wished that they could have found a place to settle down and call their own. That was her biggest regret in her life. She closed her eyes and settled down. Though I guess we have sort of found that place.

She could hear Tsuki's voice still speaking but it was becoming fuzzy. Though she did pick up one thing that Sango said. "I never realized how many half demons there were out in the world."

Yeah… More than you would expect the way the world looks down on us… Oh well, as long as we have each other Tsuki and I are fine… Just fine… She passed out.

Tsuki glanced at her sister as she slowly fell asleep. "I'm glad though that we found a place where half demons are welcomed."

"Oh?" Miroku asked.

"We've been looking for a place for a long time." Tsuki sighed. "Ever since we were born it's just been the two of us and mom. Now it's us and you. Thanks." Tsuki smiled at Sango, sending a slight glare at Inuyasha and Miroku. "It means a lot to me that you guys have accepted us." She reached out and touched Kasumi's shoulder slightly. "It's nice to have a place where we can rest calmly.

"You're always welcome." Sango said. "And you're in good company. None of us really have a home to return to…. At least not a home with people." She got a haunted look on her face.

"Well this idiot does." Inuyasha gestured to Miroku. "Though I think we'd all be fine if he left."

"Hey there." Miroku frowned.

Tsuki smirked. This place really is nice, I'm glad that we are here. This might just be the place Kasumi has been looking for.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm back!" Kagome called out. Kasumi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She could see Kagome coming towards them, carrying a large bag on her back. "Hey Kasumi, where is everyone else?"

"Sango and Miroku are around here somewhere." She yawned. "And last I checked Tsuki and Inuyasha were fighting about something." She stretched her arms as she stood up. "Alright, let's go find them."

It took them about half an hour to gather everyone up together. Part of the problem was Tsuki and Inuyasha had went to opposite ends of the village. "So any idea where to go?" Kagome asked once they were all together. "Or did you all just lay around doing nothing for the past three days?" She smiled.

"I heard rumors about a demon that might have a jewel shard. Sango said. "When I was on my way back from visiting my village I ran into a monk who said he was going to deal with a demon that was tormenting an area. We could start there."

"Sounds good to me." Tsuki smiled.

"We should be looking for Naraku, not saving villages." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, we'll go with Sango's plan."

Inuyasha wasn't happy but the group headed off again. Kagome riding her strange contraption while the rest of them jogged. After a day they arrived in the village that was being tormented. "Any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome concentrated for a moment and then shook her head. "No, it must have been just a simple demon."

"Well we might as well go slay the demon anyways." Tsuki cracked her claws and smirked. "We could even make a competition out of it." She shot a glare at Inuyasha.

"Come on Tsuki." Kasumi sighed, but she knew it was useless. "Though she is right about taking the demon down. It would be useful for the village. Plus if we take care of it we could ask for a room to stay for the night."

"I like your thinking." Miroku smiled.

"Come on." Inuyasha grumbled and started working, resting a hand on his blade handle.

"He's in a bad mood today." Kagome whispered. "Was he like this the whole time I was gone."

"He just missed you." Kasumi smiled. "I'm sure that's it."

Kagome flushed slightly. "I-I don't think that's the case!"

"As much as I think he's an idiot even I think he likes you." Tsuki came closer as well. Inuyasha was walking far ahead. Miroku and Sango were between Inuyasha and the girls, with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder telling him something.

"Yeah, are the two of you mates?" Kasumi asked.

"N-No!" Kagome blushed even brighter. She sped up a little. "Come on!"

"She totally likes him." Tsuki whispered. "I don't see why but she does."

Kasumi smiled. "And he likes her. I don't see what the problem is."

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled back towards them. "Are you two-." He froze and suddenly spun around.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He just looked like he had seen a ghost. Tsuki and Kasumi both sniffed the air. "That's weird." Tsuki said, causing the others to look at her. "I smell graveyard soil. But I don't smell any dead bodies with it."

Kagome froze as well. "Kikyo." Kagome whispered. She looked at Inuyasha with a downward cast. "Are you going to go see her?"

"Whose Kikyo?" Kasumi asked as they moved closer to the others. Now Inuyasha was the only one separated by space from them. He was looking in the direction of the smell.

"She's…" Kagome whispered.

"Coming right towards us." Miroku said, he was glancing at Kagome with a bit of pity.

What is going on? Kasumi glanced between the others and then up towards the approaching figure. She wore a priestess' outfit and looked… just like Kagome… I mean there were a few differences but for the most part they looked the same. What is going on? She repeated in her head.

"Who are you?" Tsuki yelled out at the woman.

"I see you found more half demons to travel with, Inuyasha." The woman said, keeping her eyes on Inuyasha.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered.

Hang on… The way he's looking at her… Is it possible… Kasumi glanced at Kagome only to find sadness. He couldn't be….

Tsuki seemed to catch on as well and frowned deeply. "That mutt is a bigger jerk than I thought." She hissed.

Inuyasha didn't seem to hear Tsuki. "Are you alright Kikyo? I haven't seen your soul collectors recently."

"I have been searching for Naraku, he seems to be planning something." Kikyo said levely. "Have you seen him recently?"

"You need to stay away from him!" Inuyasha took a step closer to the woman. "If he hurts you!"

"I only came to tell you that Naraku is planning something. You best keep your eyes out." With that she turned around and started to walk off again.'

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha reached out for her.

"Also I already destroyed the demon here. You have no need to be here."

Inuyasha stopped moving and they all watched her disappear into the distance.

"I don't like her." Tsuki said breaking the silence. "Hey Mutt are you two timing Kagome."

"Tsuki." Kasumi whispered and rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome." She whispered. "Come on let's keep going."

"We can check the next village over and see if we can hear any rumors." Miroku said as he started to walk.

"Hang on!" Inuyasha turned to Tsuki. "Why are you treating me like I'm the bad guy?" He seemed to be fuming and in his normal bad mood.

"I say we don't feed him." Tsuki said walking on the other side of Kagome, turning it so all of their backs were to Inuyasha. "Let him fend for himself."

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit." Tsuki yelled over her shoulder.

"Knock it off!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit!" Kagome muttered. They heard a crash behind but kept walking. All of them ignoring the indecisive half demon.


	15. Chapter 15

Tsuki yawned as they walked. She exhausted. A whole week of travel and she had barely slept. She kept having nightmares of Naraku killing Kasumi. As if thinking of her sister summoned her. "Hey Tsuki."

"Hey." Tsuki smiled. "Done talking to Kagome?"

"She's talking with Inuyasha now so I left them alone."

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "I thought we weren't approving of that relationship?"

"I don't, but Kagome still loves him and if she's going to forgive him then I'm going to let her decide that." Kasumi shook her head. "Maybe eventually he'll stop being stupid."

"I highly doubt it, what do you expect from a stupid dog demon?"

"What did you say?" Inuyasha yelled over at them.

"That you're stupid." Tsuki called over her shoulder. She didn't really want to fight when she was so tired but she also wasn't going to stand down. "Now why don't you leave us be?"

Kasumi sighed. "You're in a really bad mood, aren't you?"

"It's probably because she's tired." Sango said as she walked closer. "She was the first one up again this morning."

"Tsuki you're still not sleeping very well?" Kasumi frowned.

Thanks Sango. Tsuki sighed. "I'm fine, just hard to sleep with the smell of that mutt near here."

Kasumi frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Tsu-."

"Koga!" Kagome interrupted Kasumi and perched up.

"What?" Tsuki and Kasumi said together, but then they spotted the familiar twister coming towards them.

Tsuki felt split feeling seeing him coming. He could be annoying but he wasn't as annoying as Inuyasha and he made her feel strange. She couldn't explain it. Tsuki couldn't explain the feeling she felt, she had never felt it before.

"Hey," Koga slid to a stop in front of Kagome. "Kagome. You've been well?"

"Hi Koga." Kagome smiled.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha glared at Koga, moving in between Koga and Kagome. "You should go jump off a cliff or something."

"I'm tracking Naraku." Koga hissed.

That's right, Naraku killed his pack. Tsuki thought. He's hunting for Naraku as well… I wonder why he doesn't just stick here with Kagome? She glanced at Inuyasha and shrugged. That was her answer. "Any luck?" Tsuki called over.

Koga glanced over at her and smiled. "Of course I've a better tracker than this mutt here. I was on his trail actually."

"Then why are you here now?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Wait Inuyasha." Miroku moved closer. "Koga, where did you smell Naraku?"

"His scent is traveling north." Koga said. "I caught the scent a week ago and have been following it. I only stopped by here because I picked up on Kagome's scent." He shrugged. "I'm not going to lose it."

"Perhaps we should work together." Sango said. "We have to be careful, we actually ran into Naraku a while back and he was trying to get Kasumi and Tsuki to join him."

"You didn't even think about it did you?" Koga was suddenly in front of Tsuki and Kasumi. He was bristling angrily.

"Of course not!" Tsuki growled back. "No way would we join that guy!"

"Good." Koga nodded.

"Koga!" A voice yelled and the two wolves that followed Koga came running towards them. Both were breathing heavily.

"Hey." Koga looked over.

"Oh the wolves are still here." One of them smiled. "Hi I'm Ginta and this is Hakkaku." He pointed to his friend. "Have you thought about joining our pack?"

"Nope." Tsuki shrugged. "No plan."

"We're quite happy here." Kasumi nodded.

"Well I'm going to go after Naraku. I'll be the one to kill him." Koga shot a provoking glare at Inuyasha. "See ya Kagome, Tsuki, Kasumi." And then he was running again.

"Ah! Wait up Koga!" Hakkaku yelled and the two went running after their pack leader again.

"That guy can't stay in one place for very long can he?" Kasumi chuckled.

Tsuki glanced after Koga and then turned back to her sister. "You know Kasumi if you did want to travel with them we-."

"I'm fine here." Kasumi chuckled. "Don't worry about me."

"Alright." Yet Tsuki felt a slight disappointment in her chest. She really was confused by her feelings. "Come on we can't let Koga be the one to kill Naraku! I want to be there when he dies!" She started walking again. "Don't fall behind mutt."

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.

Tsuki smiled to herself. I have no need to fear. We'll beat Naraku. Even if it turns into us working with Koga… In fact that will give us a better chance. She smiled. Naraku you will die.


	16. Chapter 16

Kasumi glanced at the path in front of them. She sniffed the air for the hundredth time. She still couldn't smell Naraku. "What's wrong?" Tsuki asked walking up next to Kasumi. "You seem worried."

"I'm fine." Kasumi lied. She glanced around them. "Just keeping an eye out."

Tsuki kept her eyes narrowed at Kasumi and then turned away. "If anything happens I'll protect you." She cracked her claws. "You can trust me."

"I know." Kasumi relaxed for a moment. She glanced over at Kagome and Inuyasha who walked side by side. She still couldn't understand how Kagome could so easily forgive the half demon. She looked closer at Inuyasha's back and it brought to mind another dog demon. A full demon whose golden eyes had been threatening.

"Hey Kasumi what's wrong?" Shippo hopped over and landed on her shoulder. "You're glaring at Inuyasha like he pulled your tail."

"Just thinking." Kasumi reached up and ruffled the young fox's hair.

"Probably glaring at the two timer." Tsuki chuckled and slapped Kasumi's back grinning widely. "Why Kagome puts up with him I'm not sure."

Inuyasha glared over at Tsuki. "Shut up."

"Fight me!" Tsuki stuck her tongue out.

"Come on." Kasumi sighed but smiled. She held Shippo in her arms and smiled. She began to relax a little more as everyone began to laugh and tease Inuyasha. Everything felt normal now. She watched the whole group and thought of Naraku. She didn't want the demon to ruin this.

Inuyasha suddenly tensed. "Kagome stop." He drew his blade. "Everyone get back."

Kagome took a few steps back. And then a shadow stepped out and Kasumi's breath caught. It was Sesshomaru. She tensed. What is he doing here?

"That's Inuyasha's older half brother." Shippo whispered. "He's cruel and evil."

What? Kasumi watched as Sesshomaru drew his own blade though strangely he had another blade tucked at his waist. How can he be cruel? He treated Rin so kindly. And then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha clashed blades.

"Best we stay out of this." Miroku said. "Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to kill any of us."

"He's really Inuyasha's brother?" Tsuki asked. She glanced at Kasumi. They both found it strange to see the dog demon again.

"They have the same father but different mothers." Kagome said. "Sesshomaru has been trying to steal the Tessaiga since I first met him."

"They've both almost killed each other multiple times." Sango nodded. At that moment the rocks around them jerked up into the sky as the blades clashed.

"Watch out." They all scattered out of the way of the damage. "You okay Shippo?" Kasumi looked around to see everyone else was unharmed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were still fighting. It was then that Kasumi realized Sesshomaru was missing an arm. "His arm…"

"Oh that." Shippo said. "I heard from Kagome that Inuyasha cut it off."

Kasumi shivered. "But they're brothers." She could never imagine fighting with or hurting Tsuki. That would be like trying to injure herself. "Why?"

"Because they don't care about each other." Shippo said simply. "Sesshomaru just wants the Tessaiga and will try to kill Inuyasha to do it. Though he's the one who's almost been killed in all their fights."

Kasumi turned back to the fight as the two brothers stood a short distance apart. Kasumi could even hear what they were saying now.

"Give me the Tessaiga Inuyasha. Even with father's balde you stand no chance against Naraku."

"Shut up Sesshomaru. It's not like you know where he is anyways."

"Neither do you." Sesshomaru said flatly and then they were fighting again.

"Wait he's looking for Naraku too?" Kasumi glanced down at Shippo.

"Yeah. Us, Koga, and Sesshomaru all are looking for Naraku, but none of us work so well together. I think it's because they're all stubborn."

"Maybe." Kasumi spotted Tsuki and Kagome and relaxed a little. As long as Tsuki was fine Kasumi could think straight. She narrowed her eyes as the fight went on. Why does this have to happen?


	17. Chapter 17

Kasumi flinched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dodged each others attacks again and again. She shivered. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't seem to care at all about what was going on around them and every time their swords clashed it caused destruction. Kasumi wasn't sure who would win. Sesshomaru looked like he was stronger but Inuyasha seemed more determined. For all his faults Kasumi had to give him credit for carrying about the others in the group's safety.

And then Inuyasha went flying, sliding along the ground. Sesshomaru moved as if to finish Inuyasha off. Kasumi moved before she could think. She dropped Shippo and spread her arms wide in front of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stopped, looking at her with narrowed harsh eyes.

"KASUMI!" Kagome and Shippo yelled at the same time. She didn't look at them.

"Move." Inuyasha hissed.

Kasumi didn't move. "Enough." She said calmly. "You shouldn't kill your brother. You both want to kill Naraku, that's what matters."

Sesshomaru said nothing but slid his blade back into it's place at his hip. "So you travel with Inuyasha."

"Yes. I'm working with him to kill Naraku." Kasumi slowly lowered her arms. "As much as I don't get along with Inuyasha I hate Naraku more."

A shadow of a smile flashed on Sesshomaru's face for a moment and then he turned to leave. "I'll let you live for now little brother."

Kasumi watched him go for a moment and then ran after him. "Sesshomaru wait!" She yelled. When he finally did stop they were out of range of the others. "You should work with us. We have the same goal after all."

"I have no plans of working with humans and half demons." Sesshomaru said as he turned to look at her.

Kasumi flinched slightly at the hate in his words but continued. "What about Rin?"

"It is none of your business." He said coldly.

"Yes it is." Kasumi felt her tail fluff up slightly as if she was a real wolf trying to make herself bigger. "If you plan on hurting her I won't let you." She bared her teeth.

This time Sesshomaru did smile. "I have no plans on hurting Rin."

"Oh good." Kasumi relaxed feeling all the tension leave her body. "I'm glad. Rin is a sweet girl." She smiled, tough Sesshomaru's face had lost his smile. "Is she alright?"

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment silently. "You are a strange woman."

Kasumi chuckled. "I get that alot."

Sesshomaru turned his back to Kasumi and started to walk away. "Rin is fine. I will tell her you asked." And then he was gone. A moment later she turned away and walked back towards the others. Everyone, except Tsuki, had a worried look on their face.

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome sighed and as he hit the ground she walked closer to Kasumi. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah he didn't hurt me." Kasumi smiled. "I think he was remembering when Tsuki and I saved a human girl who travels with him."

"So you've met him before?" Miroku asked.

"We both did." Tsuki nodded. "Though we didn't know he was Inuyasha's brother."

"Why did you go after him?" Sango asked.

"I wanted to see if he would work with us to defeat Naraku." Sango and Miroku shared a glance.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru won't work with us ever. You should forget about that." He started to walk. "Come on."

"Nice try though." Kagome smiled and patted Kasumi's shoulder.

Kasumi just nodded and then glanced over her shoulder once before following the others.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome yawned as she rolled over. The early dawn morning light shone in her eyes. She really missed her bed, and her blinds on days like this. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at the group. Inuyasha was asleep, probably, against the tree. Miroku was snoring slightly. Sango was breathing evenly and Shippo was curled up with Kasumi…. No… A stranger.

"WAKE UP!" SHe jumped up and reached for her arrows.

"What?" The black haired girl sat up and rubbed her eyes drowsily. "Kagome?" She looked around.

Everyone else jerked up and Inuyasha had already drawn his blade.

"What's going on?" A second black haired girl moaned as she sat up. "Kasumi?"

Kagome relaxed slightly as she stared at the two girls. The two girls looked like twins… And they were wearing the outfit Kasumi and Tsuki normally wore. "Kasumi? Tsuki?" She looked between the two of them.

"What?" Kasumi asked and then paused and looked at Tsuki. She groaned. "Oh."

"WHat happened to them?" Miroku asked moving a few inches closer.

"AW MAN!" Tsuki collapsed back onto the ground. "Of course today has to be a full moon! Why didn't we realize that?"

"Because we weren't tracking time." Kasumi sighed as she rubbed a hand through her hair. The long black hair seemed so strange.

"Kasumi?" SHippo asked as he looked up at her.

"Is it really that surprising to see us as humans? Doesn't Inuyasha have his night?" She grumbled as she stood up and stretched. "Every half demons has their period where they lose their powers."

"But isn't it normally at night?" Kagome asked.

"Not for us." Kasumi said. "We get stuck like this for a whole day." She stood up as well. "Sorry we would have warned you if we had realized it was today."

"From sun up to sundown we're stuck like this." Tsuki folded her arms over her chest. "It sucks."

"How do you know the day?" Sango asked as she relaxed as well.

"We keep track of the moon." Kasumi said. "When the moon is full that whole day leading up to that night we lose our powers. It was easier to track when we were alone."

"Heh, a whole day." Inuyasha smirked. "How have you survived?"

"Simple we hang out in a village and we actually fit in." Tsuki stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. "We don't scream demon as we travel around. Plus we are actually nice to people." She turned her back to him. "Now come on let's get going. It's not that big a deal."

Kasumi chuckled. "Besides it just means you've got two more humans instead of demons for today. As long as we don't run into Naraku we'll be fine."

"Perhaps we should find a village to rest in." Miroku said.

"Sure." Tsuki shrugged. "Let's just get moving… I don't like staying in one place today."

Kagome sighed and relaxed. It really didn't matter. They weren't in any real danger now Inuyasha could still defend them. "Right… Um.. Let's get going."

As they walked Kagome kept staring at the twins. It felt so weird to see them with black hair. With Inuyasha she had just gotten used to it. She had seen him with black hair enough times to get used to it. But Kasumi and Tsuki… This was her first time… She wondered if part of the problem was the fact that it was light out and they were walking… At least at night it was dark out and most people slept. Kagome wondered how the twins had managed it all this time. Day was more dangerous.

"I smell a village." Inuyasha said suddenly. He glanced at Kagome. "Do you sense any shards?"

"No." She said.

"Come on." Kasumi started to lead the way. "We'll stop there, we can at least check and see what's going on in this area."

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome chuckled as Inuyasha sulked. She watched Kasumi walk confidently. Even as a human she was the same. Kagome just smiled as she followed her friends.


End file.
